pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivaling Love!
This is the twentieth episode of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Kevin is standing on the outside of a battlefield, with Anne and Bulbasaur. Zach and Aviadro are at opposite sides of the field. Aviadro: Prepare to be destroyed, for my love for Anne is greater than anything! Zach: Whatever, let's just battle! Kevin: You can do it Zach! Aviadro: Go, Vulpix! Aviadro flings his Pokeball, and his Vulpix leaps out, and readies for battle. Zach: Go, Poliwag! Zach throws his Pokeball, and Poliwag jumps out, ready for battle. Anne: B...Begin the battle! Aviadro: Vulpix, use Fire Spin! Zach: Poliwag, use Water Gun! Vulpix spits fire out, that curls into a vortex of fire, and goes towards Poliwag, which sends out a large spray of water, that extinguishes the fire. Aviadro: Now, use Dig! Vulpix buries underground. Zach: Poliwag, be prepared for anything! Poliwag: Poli...Poliwag.... Zach sees a slight disturbance in the ground to the right of Poliwag. Zach: Poliwag, jump to the left! Poliwag attempts to jump, but is too late, and is struck by Vulpix as it comes up. Poliwag: P-Poliwag! Aviadro: Hah! I am invincible! Aviadro begins doing a victory dance. Zach: Your overconfidence is infinite, isn't it? Aviadro: Huh? Zach: Poliwag, use Water Pulse! Poliwag blasts a large oval of water at Vulpix, who is just standing there, knocking it out. Aviadro: That's not possible! I just hit your Poliwag! Zach: That... doesn't mean that it's out... Aviadro: Yes, it does! Is this not Pokemon Fencing? Zach: No... This is a Pokemon Battle... Aviadro: Which means?! Kevin: The first trainer to have their Pokemon knocked out loses. Aviadro: So I have... lost? Anne: Yes, you have. Aviadro: I demand a rematch! Zach: Whatever. Anne: But- Kevin: GOOOO ZAAAACH! Aviadro: Return, Vulpix! Go, Muk! Aviadro returns his Vulpix, and sends out Muk. Muk: MUUUUUUK! Zach: Whoa... a Muk! Let's go... Rhyhorn! Return Poliwag! Zach sends out his Rhyhorn, then returns Poliwag. Rhyhorn: RHYYYYHORRRRN! Anne: Begin! Zach: Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack! Rhyhorn rams into Muk, and nothing happens. Aviadro: Fwahahaha! Muk, use Body Slam! Muk jumps on Rhyhorn. Zach: R-Rhyhorn!? Oh no... Use Magnitude! Rhyhorn begins shaking the ground while inside Muk, jumbling it up. Muk: M-M-Muuuuk?! Aviadro: Noooooo! Muk falls over, and Rhyhorn keeps using Magnitude. Zach: Yeaaaah! Go Rhyhorn! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Aviadro: NOOOOO! Magnitude knocks out Muk. Aviadro: I have... lost... Kevin: Yeaaaah! Go Zach! Kevin runs to Zach, and high-fives him. Aviadro: I... I have lost. My heart... it aches like a million suns, exploding at once! Aviadro runs off, crying. Anne runs over to Zach. Anne: Zach, you... you won! Zach: Yeah, I-I did! Kevin: Good job Zach! Anne: So... Why'd you battle him. Zach: Well, I- er... Kevin: Duh! He really likes you! Zach slaps Kevin. Zach: KEVIN! Kevin: Owwww! Anne blushes. Anne: I.. Well, I er... Like you too. Zach: R-really?! Anne: Y-yeah! I do. Zach: So... Do you wanna... Maybe go watch a movie or something? Anne: Yeah. That'd be great. Kevin: I'm gonna go to the Pokemon Center. I'll take your Pokemon too, Zach. Zach: Thanks. Zach hands Kevin all of his Pokemon, and Kevin walks off to the Pokemon Center. The screen fades as Zach and Anne walk towards a movie theater. Category:Episodes